Little mermaid
by Shaty Ana
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot que nace del aburrimiento ylas ganas de no hacer tareas u.u  drabble sobre la cancion de la sirenita de vocaloi espero que les guste  AfuroxKidoxSakuma


Bueno un pequeño one-shot que me dejo traumatizada la cancion y decidi escribir algo parecido espero que els guste declaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque este a punto de perder mi luz

Todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán

Aun perdiéndome entre el mar y el cielo azul

Yo te mirare desde mi lugar

Que horrible es vivir sin poder salir, conocer el exterior, eso cualquiera lo sabe pero tal vez es esa la razón por la cual en estos momentos entrego mi alma al océano, creo que es mejor así… tu serás feliz y yo moriré para no sufrir…

Luminosa vida mi alma pedía

Entre el cielo y el océano vacio

Sueño con el día en que pueda salir

Y vivir fuera del encierro de los mares

Desde que recuerdo, siempre estuve bajo el mar junto con mis hermanos Nagumo y Suzuno, siempre deseábamos poder salir a mirar las estrellas que borrosamente se veían…

-_Cuando cumplas 15 años… podrán salir a la superficie…-_esa eran las palabras de Hitomiko, quien siempre cuidaba de nosotros...

Yo solo esperaba con ansias el poder salir y mirar el mundo…

Bajo nubes de oscuro color entre todo el mar

Solo pude ver que bajando ibas tu

Y mi cuerpo solo estremeció, eso lo sentí

La tristeza inmensa sintió mi corazón

El día de mi cumpleaños número 15 estaba tan feliz de que al fin podría salir, pero cuando nadaba hacia la superficie pude ver como bajabas tú… Yuuto Kido

Decidí hacer lo correcto y salvarte, pero no sabía que ese sería mi error pues al dejarte sobre la arena te pude observar mejor y darme cuenta de que me enamore de ti a primera vista

-_Kido!-_tenia que huir, alguien se acercaba un chico de cabello morado que muy pronto tendría el des fortunio de conocer

-_prometo volver por ti… mi amor_

Regrese a mi hogar pero triste, ya que no veía la manera de estar a tu lado ya que tu eres humano y yo… soy solo un sireno…

Y aunque mis piernas sientan todo el dolor

Podre soportarlo si a mi lado estas tu

Pero no pidas que baile así como tu

Yo te mirare desde mi lugar

No me importo las consecuencias, quería estar contigo, le di mi alma a la bruja del mar Natsumi solo para poder estar contigo 3 días y enamórate si lo conseguía estarías conmigo para siempre, pero debía dar algo por adelantado… mi voz. No importaba, sabía que lograría que te fijaras en mí sin necesidad de palabras, y por eso estoy aquí acompañándote viendo cómo te mueves al ritmo de la música y yo, yo solo te puedo ver

Ahora lo comprendo, resulta imposible

Que mi vida pueda unirse a la tuya

Aunque grite fuertemente mi voz es muy débil

Y no podrás escucharme nunca

Al tercer día pude darme cuenta de mi error, tú me prestabas atención pero… tú lo amabas a él. Sakuma… ese chico que te buscaba desesperadamente en la playa es tu prometido y sé que su amor es mutuo y uno de los más puros…

Esa noche desde el barco escuche unas voces

Que me resultaban familiares

Mis hermanas me gritaban Asesínale y yo...

Cantare... cantare...

Bajo el mar yo lo hare

Cantare... cantare...

Mi corazón te daré

Ese día, my ultimo día de existencia… me acerque a la orilla del mar, solo para verlo un vez más, cuando pudo divisar entre las olas a Suzuno y Nagumo que me lanzaban una daga de plata y me gritaban que te asesinara, de esa manera yo salvaría mi alma y podría regresar al mar junto con ellos… Pero yo… yo no sé qué hacer

Aunque ya nunca más me podrás escuchar

Nunca dejare de cantar yo para ti

Y rogar por mis días que logres oír

``mi corazón siempre te lo di´´

Faltan 5 minutos para la media noche y yo estoy aquí a la orilla del mar, intente asesinarte, me metí en tu habitación y al tratar de atravesarte la daga mientras dormías, no fui capaz realmente no pude… después de todo recuerda que siempre te ame y esto es lo único que no me permite hacerte daño

Aunque esté a punto de perder mi luz

Todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán

Si algún día se unen el cielo y la mar

Ese día a mi lado estarás…

-_siempre te amare Yuuto Kido, espero que seas feliz con Sakuma se que se amaran por el resto de sus vidas, pero siempre te esperare… _

_Me lance al océano y deje que mi cuerpo se volviera espuma de las olas del mar, pero aun así mi alma siempre será tuya… _

_-Afrodi... algún día estaremos juntos…_

_-Kido, ya es tarde vamos al palacio_

_-Si…Sakuma_


End file.
